In a previously known liquid secretion collecting device (DE-AS No. 29 00 806), a flexible bag is provided which is fastened by a loop to a hook on a rigid holder. The holder has a downwardly directed rigid channel to which is fastened the inlet end of a tube that leads into the secretion bag and which is rigidly connected to the secretion bag. For this purpose, the end pieces of the holder channel and of the bag tube are provided with engaging conical parts which are pushed into one another under pressure. However, this type of conduit coupling having mating conical connecting parts has a disadvantage in that a seal at the joint is only guaranteed when the two line portions joined together are not pulled apart in the longitudinal direction. A slight shift in longitudinal direction of one of the conical connecting parts can cause leakage. As a result, there is a possible danger in that the body secretion can leak out the joint or that air will enter the bag. If that happens and the connecting elements are pressed together again, air pockets may form in the bag and make more difficult subsequent inflow of secretions into the bag.
Furthermore, screw-type connections and bayonet interlocking mechanisms have been known for joining secretion lines together. The respective connecting elements, however, are expensive to manufacture. Upon usage, undesirable twisting of the connected lines takes place during the coupling process.
In secretion collecting devices the container normally consists of a flexible bag, the film walls of which are pulled downwardly with increasing filling. Upon rigid coupling of the feed line, which is connected to the bag, to the holder channel, the bag feed line is exposed to tensile stress which is transferred to the coupling device.
This invention has as an object the provision of a secretion collecting device of the above-mentioned type which permits a shift or movement of the feed conduit or line relative to the holder channel without leakage problems and without application of major tension to the lines or connection.